For Being Mine
by DoubleDigits
Summary: A Ian/Amy One-shot. Better than you think! K plus-light T. Mostly Ian POV. ADD SOME MORE THINGS AT THE END. Thank you for the reviews.


**Ian Kabra tapped his toe** and glanced at his new watch. He bit his lip nervously and looked around at the quaint coffee shop. Starbucks, was it?

He was waiting for his girlfri-no, just friend. He was waiting for Amy Cahill, his friend, former enemy, and twenty-something times removed cousin (although they're so distant related that they don't consider each other as cousins.)

_She's late,_ he thought, but he didn't care. He was just worried that this was a bad idea, or, worse, she hated him.

"Hi, Ian," chorused two voices behind him.

Ian turned, excited, but his excitement soon fell. It was just his "cousins" Sinead and Hamilton on _their_ date. "Oh. Hello," said Ian awkwardly and stiffly.

"Waiting for Amy?" Sinead, Amy's best friend, asked.

"How did you..."

"Know? 'Cause I _know_ you, and I _know_ Amy," Sinead answered. Ian blushed.

* * *

**Soon, Sinead and Hamilton left**, and Ian waited even longer. _Ten minutes late...Just give up now, Cobra, _his mind echoed, and sounded like Amy's younger brother Dan Cahill's voice taunting Ian. Ian sighed. _Maybe a few more minutes..._

Ian was starting to sweat in his new shirt. He hoped it didn't show and make him look like a nervous, sweating oaf.

"Sorry I'm late, Ian!" Amy Cahill was rushing towards him, her orange hair flowing behind her like a...there was no specific word to describe it or Amy's beauty. "I was busy helping Dan with something. But I'm here now!" Amy grinned.

Ian smiled. "It's all right."

Together, they walked into the coffee shop-Starbucks-and went in the back of the line. Ian was getting impatient, and the customer in front of them was really quite annoying. "Uh, are you alright?" Amy asked.

Ian wanted to get to the chase, and just blurt it right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't explain why or why not, but he felt it in his guts that his plan was the good way.

When they finally ordered, Amy said, "I'll pay."

"No, _I'll_ pay," Ian argued.

"No-"

"Look, _I'll_ pay if _you_ go out with me," the teenager behind the counter said. ''How about this: You guys get the entire order _free_, if you'll go out with me.'' The boy points at Amy, and they freeze.

Out of the corner of Amy's eye, she sees Ian stand taller, and he squares his shoulders. Ian looks over at her, and puts his arm around her shoulders.

''Hey, have some respect. This is _my_ girlfriend,'' Ian says, and Amy blushes.

Amy gets it now. He's trying to get this boy to leave her alone. Really sweet of him, actually, since they weren't boyfriend-girlfriend.

''Oh, sorry about that.'' The boy puts his hands up, as if he's surrendering, and Ian pays.

"Look-" Amy began to say, but she cut off when Ian put his arm around her.

Ian threw down the money. When they got the drinks, Ian sent a murderous look to the casher. Amy and Ian walked away to a table where they couldn't see the cashier boy, and the cashier boy couldn't see them. Ian's arm was still around Amy. Amy blushed.

"Uh...t-thanks f-f-for th-that," Amy stuttered quietly.

"No problem. That guy definitely had some guts, he was bribing you. I would have never done anything like that. It was actually rude,'' Ian says, with an upset tone and an angry look in his eyes. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I might've done bribing, but not like that! It would be for the clue hunt, not getting a girlfriend."

Amy put a hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. ''Hey, chill out. It's fine. No big deal,'' Amy said, and he relaxes. His cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.

''Sorry. I just don't like people disrespecting my gir-my friends like that.'' The last part of his sentence comes out in a rush, and he looks down at his cup of coffee. His face is fifty shades of red.

_Was he about to say girlfriend? Why would he say that?_ Amy thought.

"Uh, thanks again." Amy quietly sipped her coffee.

Ian studied his...friend? Girlfriend? Cousin two hundred times removed?

He couldn't believe that guy. Hitting on Amy...

On Amy's beautiful green eyes...Amy's golden orange hair...Amy's pale skin...Amy's blushing cheeks...her excitable, quiet spirit...her bookworm ways...her pink lips which he so wanted to kiss...He remembered the day, a few months ago, when he'd actually brushed his lips against hers. It was during the 39 Clues hunt, and it was a wonderful day indeed.

"Ian?" Amy's voice interrupted his observations. "Are you...alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah..." Ian mentally slapped himself. He was turning into an American, a result of moving here to Boston with Natalie.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I can feel the guy staring at us..."

_More like you,_ Ian thought. _I mean, who could resist such delicate beauty?_

"Okay," is all he said.

* * *

**Ian watched Amy the whole** time as he walked behind her on the streets of a small town near Boston.

"So, where'd you want to go now?" Amy asked.

_Somewhere where no one's asking my girl out right in front of my face,_ Ian thought. He shrugged at her.

"Oh!" Amy said, getting an idea. "I know a place."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise..."

* * *

"Ta-da!" stated Amy.

Ian gawked at the sight before him. All of Boston was underneath them.

Amy grinned. "I thought you'd like it. Sinead and I found it a month ago."

"This is wonderful!" Ian stated. "You're wonderful," he breathed.

Amy blushed. "Uh...I-I d-don't know-w what to say," she said.

Ian approached her. "Don't say anything, then," he murmured quietly and gently.

Ian heard Amy's breath hitch, and he wondered if he was going too fast or if he was wrong about everything.

_No going back now,_ he thought.

Hesitantly, Ian brushed her hair back. He gently kissed her neck. When she didn't push him away, he trailed his lips from her neck to her mouth.

The kiss lasted long. Ian ran his tongue on her lips as they kissed, asking for permission. Amy gave that permission, and he made the kiss even better.

Soon, they broke away when Ian felt Amy stiffen and her skin go cold. They took a few long, deep breaths. Amy gawked and blushed, and Ian started to stutter like her.

"I'm really s-sorry," Ian said. He yanked himself away from her warm body, and he immediately felt the coolness of night. He shivered.

"Ian..." Amy tried to cup his face, but he moved further away. Amy followed, persistent.

"I just couldn't resist. I-I understand if you hate me now." Tears brimmed in his eyes, making him ashamed at his own weakness.

"Ian-" Amy gulped.

"Amy, I don't know what else to say-"

He was cut off by Amy's kiss. She had grabbed his face and kissed it fiercely. Ian was so filled with love, desire, and lust that he, in return, grabbed her face and kissed her eagerly. He smiled. Amy could feel it during the kiss. Her fierceness ended and she let Ian take over the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Then he picked her up a few inches, never once breaking the kiss.

Finally, they broke away and Ian released her.

"Ian," laughed Amy at his shocked face. She shook her head. "I'm not angry. I think I just proved that."

"You...You're not?" Ian touched his lips with shock.

"No, of course not." Amy smiled and placed her hands over his on his mouth.

Still cautious, Ian placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. Amy wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. She rested her head against his firm, warm, beating chest, and they swayed to the music that seemed to wrap around them. Ian stroked his hand through her tangled hair. Slowly, Ian pulled away and ducked so he could rest the side of his face on her collarbone. He gave it a slight hesitant kiss. Amy didn't shove him away, she just shuddered. She blushed and ducked her head. Ian gave her neck another kiss (where he gently sucked) before lifting up her chin with his finger. His eyes were wide and filled with an emotion that neither could tell what it was. They'd never truly experience it before. He cupped her face, drowning in the beauty.

"I can't seem to get enough of you..." he murmured, stroking his thumb on her cheekbone. "Especially when I'm _allowed_ to. It makes me want to do even more now." He hesitated. "May I?"

Amy nodded and he placed a hand on her neck and her cheek, bringing her closer. "You _really_ don't need _my_ permission."

Ian leaned forward, and brushed his lips on hers. Amy rolled her eyes as he was still hesitant. Then he just lightly slipped hers into his and gave her a long kiss. When he saw that she wasted angry, he grinned and gently thrashed his lips on hers.

Finally they broke away when Amy just slightly yanked back and stiffened.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, worried.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Amy smiled.

"Thank you," Ian whispered.

"For what?" Amy asked, glancing at him.

"For being mine."

* * *

**I added some more things. I've been reading Twilight daily. Tell me if I should take something out or change the rating.**


End file.
